Morpheusmon's Game
by ErekChee
Summary: In a world where Adventure 02 never happened, the enemies from the past have returned.


Digimon: Morpheusmon's Game  
By. ErekChee  
  
This is a fic I wrote a long time ago, after Season 1 and before I even knew Season 2 existed. Think of it as an alternate universe. I just found it in my computer. Don't expect any updates, but you never know.  
  
Chapter 1  
Beginning of an Adventure  
  
"Oh, Jooooeeee...Wakey wakey!" Called Gomamon, lying on a sleeping Joe's stomach, holding his eye open. "I'm hungry, and I want to go for a swim!"  
  
"Leave me alone and let me sleep." mumbled Joe.  
  
"Fine! I'll just have to go swim in the toilet again!"  
  
"Okay." Joe rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
What only seemed like a few minutes later, Joe woke up, put on his glasses, and starred at the clock. It read 8:30 AM.  
  
"What the..." he exclaimed. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for Final Exams! If I don't pass this, I will never get to become a doctor!" He leaped out of bed, threw on some clothes, and ran to the kitchen.  
  
Gomamon was sitting on the couch, the TV blaring. "Why didn't you wake me up when it was time?!" Joe asked.  
  
"I DID, remember? Shhh! My favorite show is on." Gomamon hopped up and down on the couch ecstatically. "Got to catch 'em all, Pokémon! Wow, I love that show. Hey, Joe?"  
  
"Yeah?" said Joe, smashing a Pop-Tart in to his toaster.  
  
"Why can't Pokémon talk? How come they are caught? Why don't they end in 'Mon?' How come they can't devolve?"  
  
"I don't KNOW!" said Joe, annoyed at the Pop-Tart for taking so long to finish toasting. He happened to look down at the picture of all his friends that was taken many years ago, on his last day in the Digiworld. A now 22 year old Joe smiled. After the reconstruction of the Digiworld, all the Digimon had gone to the Real world to live with their friends. Just like Gomamon did. But he hadn't seen the others in years.  
  
"Hey, Gomamon?" he called. "Pack my bag for me, will ya? This is it...the big day...Oh, gosh, I'm so nervous..."  
  
Gomamon put Joe's books in his mouth and walked down to the empty bookbag on the ground. Hmm..He thought to himself.  
  
Finally, Joe grabbed his bag and ran to the door. "Man, this thing keeps getting heavier and heavier. Bye, Gomamon! I'm leaving!" No response. Joe shrugged. "Oh, well. Must be swimming in the toilet again." And he left.  
  
Running all the way there, Joe made it with 15 minutes to spare. Running in to his classroom, hanging his head from the nervousness, he bumped in to someone and fell on his butt.  
  
"Hey, why don't you look where you're going!" They yelled in unison, then happened to look up.  
  
"Joe?!"  
  
"Izzy?! Is that you? Hey, man! Long time no see! How's it going?"  
  
"Well, I..." but he was interrupted when the two men heard a muffling coming from Joe's bookbag. They barely made it to the Boys bathroom, when Gomamon popped his head out of the bag.  
  
"Izzy! IzzyIzzyIzzyIzzyIzzy!"   
  
"Gomamon!"  
  
"Hi, Gomamon."  
  
"Hey, Izzy, where's Tentomon?"  
  
"At home, where you should be."  
  
"Well, I...Heh heh heh..."  
  
Joe sighed. "I don't have time to take you home! You're going to have to stay with me, if you promise   
to be good."  
  
"I promise." Gomamon pulled his head back inside the bag and Joe and Izzy walked out.  
  
Izzy continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm thinking about joining this college. I am younger then you, you know. I was wondering if I could sit in on your Medical Exam to see what it's like."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
They walked in to their classrooms. Joe took a seat near the back and Izzy sat down behind him. Soon, a girl about Joe's age walked in and sat down beside him.  
  
"Hi, Joe!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Err...um...guh...Hi, uh, Amy...Amy, this is my friend...uh...Izzy! Yeah, that's his name! Izzy, this is Amy."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Izzy!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So, are you nervous about the Medical Exams?"  
  
"Err.... I, uh...."  
  
Amy turned to Izzy.  
  
"He's scarred to death." He told her. Joe blushed. Soon, the Professor walked in and handed out the tests. They were in bubble form. Joe got to work right away.  
  
A little while later, inside Joe's bag, Gomamon was getting kinda bored. He counted the pages in one book. He counted the pages in another. Then, he counted the fabrics in the bag.  
  
Joe was on his last problem. One more....  
  
Suddenly, Gomamon dozed off and fell to the side. The bookbag fell on Joe's foot.  
  
"Yeowch!" Joe yelled, and stood up with a jolt. Unfortunately, Joe was writing at the time, and his pencil marked a section, which said, "Do not mark. The computer will not be able to understand the test."  
  
Oh, no! Thought Joe. He tried to erase it, and ended up making a hole in it.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" asked the Professor, coming over to see what Joe's scream was about. He looked down at the paper. "Oh, my. Your paper is not checkable at all, and there is no time to redo it at all. I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Kido. Oh, speaking of time, class dismissed!"  
  
Red in the face, Joe grabbed his bag and Izzy by the shirt collar and pulled them both in to the bathroom. When they got in, Joe yanked Gomamon out.  
  
"It's all your fault! Do you realize what you've done? YOU'VE RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE!"  
  
"Joe..."  
  
"It ain't all my fault! What about you? You NEVER do anything with me!"  
  
"Well, I'm not speaking to you!"  
  
"And I to you! And I'm riding in Izzy's bag!"  
  
"Fine by me!" Gomamon climbed in to Izzy's bag and Joe stormed out the door, followed by the other. When they got to the Exit, they were surprised to see a large crowed. Standing near the door was the Professor. The caught a glimpse of Amy running out the door in a hurry.  
  
"Attention! Anyone living in the Odaiba area is to stay here tonight! Something has come up. Well, it would be better if I showed you." He turned the TV on. A news reporter was standing in Odaiba. Sirens rang in the background.  
  
"Several years ago," she said. "Evil monsters took over the city. They were stopped by eight kids and their monsters. Well, seven powerful monsters have once again appeared. And they are: Devimon."   
  
The screen turned to show Devimon walking down the street. "We will give you power, Master!" He yelled.   
  
"Myotismon, the same monster who invaded our city last time."  
  
Myotismon punched a building. "Ah, it's good to be back."  
  
"Metalseadramon."  
  
"River of Power!" yelled Metalseadramon, and took out a city block.  
  
"Puppetmon."  
  
"This is so much fun!" he wailed, as he smashed a car with his pummel.  
  
"Machinedramon."  
  
Machinedramon walked down the street, leaving big footprints.  
  
"Piedmon."  
  
Piedmon just sat on a building and laughed maniacally.  
  
"And, one more...I can't seem to remember his name..."  
  
Suddenly, Etemon leaped beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. She screamed.  
  
"It's me. Etemon is back in the building! Uh-huh. Uh-huh."  
  
"There we have it," said the now very nervous sounding reporter. "Only one question remains: Where are the Digidestined?"  
  
Joe and Izzy took one look at each other and bolted out the door. 


End file.
